fairytailcouplesfandomcom-20200216-history
Miraxus
|magic1=Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic |character2=Mirajane Strauss |kanji2=ミラジェーン・ストラウス |romaji2=Mirajēn Sutorausu |alias2=The Demon Mira |age2=19 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Take Over Demon Forms |imagegallery=Miraxus/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }}Miraxus (ラクミラ Rakumira) is a fanon pair between Fairy Tail S-Class Mages, Laxus Dreyar and Mirajane Strauss. This pair is also known as LaMira or LaMi. About Laxus and Mirajane Laxus Dreyar Laxus Dreyar (ラクサス・ドレアー Rakusasu Doreā) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail guild. He is the grandson of Fairy Tail's Guild Master, Makarov Dreyar, and the son of the Raven Tail Guild's Master, Ivan Dreyar. He's also an artificially created Dragon Slayer who uses lightning as his element. He acted as the main antagonist of the Fighting Festival Arc. Laxus is a very tall and muscular young man with orange eyes (portrayed as blue/grey in the anime). His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, and much like his father and grandfather, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. Laxus is almost always seen wearing his signature "Sound Pod" model of Magic Headphones, with his favorite music being Classic Rock & Roll. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left side of his chest, and is surrounded by a large, additional design, which extends up to his left shoulder and covers part of the corresponding upper back. Being an artificially created Dragon Slayer, he enters Dragon Force mode when accessing his powers: in this state, his upper body bulks up, and his forearms become covered in flesh-colored scales. In his first appearances, he donned an orange tunic with spots reminiscent of a leopard’s on the shoulders and sides, with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist, and was initially portrayed smoking large cigars. His outfit changed drastically later on. He started wearing a more traditional and elegant attire composed of a shirt bearing the same pattern of his old tunic, green pants held up by a belt with a design similar to his shirt's, sporting a buckle adorned by a large ace of spades, and simple shoes. He also donned a large, brownish coat with light brown, spiky fur trimming around the neck and the sleeves’ edges, draped over his shoulders like a cape. In addition to this, he wasn't shown smoking anymore. Later, he switched to a dark shirt with thin light stripes crossing it vertically. Alternatively, he was shown bare-chested, with his upper body covered in bandages due to his injuries. On occasion, his outfits have appeared differently. With his original outfit, his pants have been portrayed as wine-red, and his coat as black with grey fur trimming. During his attack on the guild, he had switched to a similar attire, but again differently colored: he retained the coat, but his shirt was purple and more wide-collared, and his pants bluish black, held up by a reddish belt. On Tenrou Island, he was shown wearing simple travel clothes, consisting of a large, hooded light cloak, a dark shirt under a long light jacket closed by a simple belt, loose dark pants ending below his knees, where each leg has a light band circling it, and boots reminiscent of his old greaves. He also has a small belt visible on his upper chest, crossing it horizontally. In his youth, Laxus was a truly kind boy, very attached to his grandfather Makarov, and greatly admired Fairy Tail. This, however, changed with the excommunication of his father from the guild, and Laxus’ growing thought and suspicion that his fame was a result of being Makarov’s grandson, and not of his own skills-something that made him eager to prove himself as a strong Mage in his own right. Laxus was initially portrayed as arrogant, overbearing, selfish, and prone to make fun of his own comrades. He believed himself to be the strongest member of Fairy Tail, and looked down on those he considered weak, heavily reprimanding their weakness and even resolving to hurt them whenever they stepped in his path. Laxus seemed to care very little about his fellow guild mates, usually suggesting that they had to give him something in order to acquire his help: in one of such instances, when he was asked for help during the Fairy Tail vs Phantom Lord confrontation, he also proved himself to be quite lecherous, offering to help his comrades out only if the "big-boobed" Lucy Heartfilia had become his girlfriend and Cana Alberona had stripped before him. Not even his trusted Thunder God Tribe were spared of this treatment, as seen when Laxus almost hit Freed Justine with one of his lightning attacks for contradicting him. The only things he appeared to truly care about were the strength and reputation of Fairy Tail, and he became enraged every time someone made fun of it. During his battle with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, he was shown entering a Berserker-like state, in which he showed the most ruthless side of him, being willing to laugh off Makarov’s possibly imminent death and to annihilate not only Fairy Tail, but also all of the inhabitants of Magnolia, for his goals. However, after his excommunication it appears that his attitude has changed. He seems far more light-hearted and serene, and apparently has grown fond of the guild in his current state. He was also willing to take all the responsibility of the crimes for himself, in order for the Thunder God Tribe to remain members of the guild, even encouraging them for the time being. Even before his excommunication, Freed claimed that Laxus inherited not only Makarov’s Magical prowess, but also his heart for caring for comrades, something shown when none of his guildmates or the townspeople from Magnolia were affected by his Fairy Law. During the Fantasia parade, when Makarov, alongside the whole Fairy Tail, silently told Laxus that he would always be watching over him right before his departure, he shed tears and was ashamed of his previous actions. While he is a likely candidate to succeed his grandfather in leading Fairy Tail, Makarov initially believed Laxus' intentions were not yet right, something proven right when Laxus stated that, once he had inherited leadership of Fairy Tail, he would have eliminated all the weak members to create the strongest guild in the country. This, however, seems to have changed after his expulsion and “redemption”, as Makarov was seen entrusting his will to him from afar after his brief confrontation with Hades. As a Dragon Slayer, Laxus suffers from motion sickness, although he is extremely ashamed to admit it. Mirajane Strauss Mirajane Strauss (ミラジェーン・ストラウス Mirajēn Sutorausu) is an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, as well as its "drawing card", and is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. Due to her always adopting such fashion, her hair seems to have adapted to it, with the hair on her forehead remaining pointed upwards even when not tied. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane is widely known for her beauty, being Fairy Tail’s drawing card and having posed many times for the Sorcerer Magazine. Mirajane’s most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist. When performing one of her songs after Team Natsu’s return from the Tower of Heaven, she was shown donning a leopard print dress with plain inners, a slashed skirt, a plain ribbon in the same place as the one in her standard outfit, a similarly plain, large sash tied around her waist, with its two large edges hanging down on both of her sides, and thin straps holding up the dress above her chest. On her feet, she wore sandals with the front straps being crossed in an "X" shape. Later, she switched to a more casual and skimpy attire to perform different music, this being a leather band covering her breasts, a matching leather miniskirt and fishnet stockings held up by suspenders. Later, when she was bound, gagged and stored away by Gajeel Redfox so that he could sing in her place and make friends with his new guildmates, she donned the attire of a Fairy Tail waitress, consisting of a dark, short and revealing strapless one-piece dress with lighter edges, bearing the writing “Fairy” on a lighter stripe going down from her right breast to her upper left hip, plus a light-colored symbol of Fairy Tail on the front right part of her waist. She also wore a small, light collar with a thin ribbon holding it up, light-colored boots reaching up above her thighs, and similarly long gloves, almost reaching up to her shoulders. Both the boots and the gloves had belt-like upper edges each closed by a button. On Tenrou Island, she adopted a more casual style, with her usual dress being replaced by a much shorter, plain and light-colored one, whose only particular feature was a very small, dark ribbon occupying the same place as the one on her maroon dress, paired with some dark stitchings around the neckline. She was also shown wearing light flip-flops on her feet, and didn’t sport her accessories anymore. After this attire was torn as a result of her fight with Azuma, she replaced it with a new one, a towel-like dress held up by two straps circling her neck. She also had most of her body wrapped in bandages due to her injuries. In her younger years, Mirajane wore a gothic-looking, overly revealing outfit matching the tomboyish personality she had at the time. She donned a dark, skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a studded belt with a demonic-looking buckle and thigh-high boots with stiletto heels, each bearing a skull adorned by a flower on their upper front parts. She also sported a bracelet shaped like a demonic arm around her right wrist, a ring on the same hand's middle finger, and dark nail polish. She didn't have her front ponytail, instead letting a large strand cover her forehead freely, and had most of her hair tied in a high, larger ponytail on the back of her head by a massive dark ribbon. In her younger years, Mirajane was known as "The Demon" (魔人 Majin), and before Lisanna's pseudo-death, she used to be a very feared person, infamous amongst guilds and criminals alike. She dressed in a punk-gothic style, and was rather temperamental and bad-mouthed everyone, especially Erza, whom she had quite a rivalry with from when they were kids. Despite this, she had initially been very withdrawn and held reservations about who she was due to her Demon-like powers. Even though Makarov assured her that it was just a type of Magic, Mirajane questioned whether she was even human. Before she could throw herself away, though, her brother and sister were able to connect with her once again by learning their own Take Over Magic. Due to a past incident involving the apparent death of her younger sister, Lisanna, Mirajane somehow lost much of her Magical ability and her will to fight (both of which have since returned), and her personality changed drastically. Now, Mirajane is a loving and caring person who treats her friends, and even strangers, with kindness. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the theft of an S-Class job by Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia, and her later conflict with Laxus Dreyar following the destruction of the guild building. In keeping with her motherly role, Mirajane is very determined to protect her comrades. She has gone so far as to change her appearance, in order to fool the Phantom Lord Guild into thinking she was Lucy, whom they were trying to capture. Along with running a bar, Mirajane shows great talent not only in modeling, but playing the guitar and singing. She is very popular, not only among the Fairy Tail members, but also with many people outside of the guild. She likes cooking and has since her younger, tomboyish years. Mirajane was described by Lisanna as being a good cook, preparing food alongside Elfman for the three Take Over Siblings. She dislikes cockroaches. She is sensitive to being called stupid as shown when she cried twice when Gray referred to her as an idiot. History Laxus' History Like many members of the guild, Laxus was a part of Fairy Tail since he was a child, given that he is also Makarov's grandson. Laxus constantly felt trapped in a shadow by being the grandson of Makarov and as a result, felt he never got the credit he deserved. From then on, Laxus vowed to become stronger and beat Makarov so he could prove himself and become a man in his own rights. His father was kicked out of the guild because of being a danger to Fairy Tail. This incident enraged him as he tried to convince Makarov to bring his father back since they were still family members, but despite this, Makarov refused. Laxus' father at the time set up his own guild, the Dark Guild Raven Tail. Laxus attained the rank of S-Class Mage in X788, at the age of 17. Mirajane's History In her younger years, Mirajane's parents died and she and her siblings lived alone after that. At around the age of 13, Mirajane helped the townspeople by defeating a Demon that had taken over the church. However, being unaware of her Magic powers at the time, she took on some of the said creature's appearance, being scorned by the townspeople and believing herself to be a monster. With no choice but to leave, she and her siblings then happened upon Fairy Tail, and, learning that she was not possessed, agreed to join the guild. Despite this though, Mirajane still believed herself to be a monster, and attempted to leave Magnolia; however, she was stopped by Elfman and Lisanna, who had learned their own versions of Take-Over so that their older sister wouldn't be alone. When she was younger, she was always in brawls with her rival of the time, Erza Scarlet. She even intimidated many of the older members, due to her punkish attitude and bullying tendencies. Despite teasing Natsu endlessly, she always had a soft spot for him, finding him to be cute when he cries. As she grew older, her abilities increased tremendously, and in the year X781, at the age of 16, she became an S-Class Mage, being the second youngest Mage in Fairy Tail to do so; only Erza was younger when she achieved the same honor. One year after the promotion, during a mission with her younger siblings, Elfman and Lisanna, Lisanna was supposedly killed by Elfman, due to him losing control when he tried to take over "The Beast". The shock of Lisanna's loss caused Mirajane's personality to shift dramatically; she abandoned her bullying tendencies and became the sweet and motherly figure beloved by the guild today. She also lost her will to fight and the vast majority of her Magic Power. Relationship Laxus seems to acknowledge the power of his S-Class colleague Mirajane Strauss, having seen her Satan Soul spell in use before the supposed incident which left her in a weakened state. After she showed her Satan Soul: Sitri during her match against Jenny Realight, Laxus went as far as to state that Mirajane and saying "isn't someone you can piss off". In spite of this, he initially didn't have qualms acting towards her like he did with most of his guildmates, speaking scornfully and turning down the requests of help for the guild coming from her. While Laxus' initial overbearing behavior and disdain for guildmates made her angry, with her going as far to tearfully say that she couldn't believe someone like him was a member Fairy Tail, she was also shown to care for her fellow S-Class Mage, happily winking at her brother Elfman at the prospect of having Laxus back in the guild after his excommunication. During the Grand Magic Games she is usually seen by his side, and in his battle and victory against Raven Tail, Mirajane is seen ecstatic over Laxus, more so than any other guild mate. Synopsis Galuna Island Arc Mirajane is upset when she finds out that Happy stole the mission that required for an S-Class Mages only, during the night. She soon learns that Laxus saw Happy stole it did nothing to stop him. Later, she gives him frightful glare which, as he hints, is more suits her former 'Demon' persona. Phantom Lord Arc After Makarov loses his power, Mirajane and Cana try to contact Mystogan and Laxus back to the guild to help them in the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. After Laxus badmouths the guild and starts to harass her, Mirajane loses her patience with him and destroys the orb with one punch, questioning aloud how someone in Fairy Tail can be so cruel. Grand Magic Games Mirajane and Laxus was teamed up along with Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox and Jellal Fernandes disguised as Mystogan. During the second day, Chariot, everyone notices Natsu, Gajeel, and Sting, experiencing motion sickness as they're dragon slayers. Mirajane was wondering if Laxus also experiences such problems, to which he answers her not to say anything. Mirajane's match against Jenny Realight at first was a Swimsuit contest, then later on, it became a battle of the strongest. When it became serious, Mirajane single-handedly defeated Jenny with her Satan Soul: Sitri. Everybody congratulates her, and Laxus tells the disguised Jellal ""isn't someone you can piss off". On the third day, She was surprised that Laxus was getting beaten by Alexei. She later expresses shock when Laxus disappeared and popped up with Raven Tail's members defeated and "Alexei" exposed as Ivan Dreyar. When Laxus is declared the winner, she is visibly pleased. Tartarus Arc Navigation Category:Miraxus Category:Couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help